One in the Same
by candycanelila
Summary: After a huge accident, a large amount of children escape the school. Was it luck that brought them to the agents from the program rescuing them? Join the Flock, the Avengers, Natalie, Jaedon, Julia, Talia, Logan and Eathan as they try to stop the school from continuing their cruel experiments. All of the kids who escaped had a disability. What are their stories?...
1. Even Though

One in the Same - Even Though

* * *

Even though Natalie couldn't see, she could sense a person in front of her. Her foot came up in a kick and she heard a groan and someone slump to the floor. She whipped around and punched someone in the face while kicking to the back, knocking a few more people out of commission. She continued whirling around until she heard a gust of wind. She bolted in the direction it came from, shoving people aside to get to it. She ran into a wall and realized it was a door. She quickly opened it and bolted outside. Racing on all fours, she made way for freedom.

* * *

Even though Jaedon couldn't hear, he could still see people running and screaming. He quickly signed to Julia and asked what was going on. She signed back that kids were escaping. Jaedon took this opportunity and jerked forward in his cage, causing it to shift forward on the shelf. Julia's eyes were wide as he shoved his cage forward with momentum until he fell on the ground.

The metal bars of the cage bent inward and broke, piercing Jaedon's skin. He winced and tilted the cage over, clambering out. He stood up and pulled at the lock on Julia's cage. Julia rapidly signed to him but he was too busy to notice. He jerked the lock back and forth until it fell apart into his hands. He threw the door open and pulled Julia out. She stumbled on her long, skinny legs and tried to steady herself. Jaedon picked her up bridal style and made is way to the closest door. Julia quickly averted his attention to someone who was running towards them.

Jaedon put her down and turned to the man in the white coat. They glared at each other until Jaedon quickly made an unexpected punch to his chin. The man stumbled back, rubbing his jaw as Jaedon turned around and scooped up Julia and bolted for the door. Julia opened it and they ran outside. They both squinted at the bright sunlight, as neither of them had been outside for years.

Jaedon desperately ran as fast as he could while carrying Julia. He looked back one last time and said goodbye to his home of ten years. Then he made way for freedom.

* * *

Even though Talia couldn't walk, she clambered out of the broken cage and dragged herself in the direction of the door. Someone ran towards her and tried to pick her up, but she lashed out at him and scraped his cheek, leaving a deep, long scar. She kept dragging herself to the door; just because she was incapable of running didn't mean she wasn't taking advantage of this wreck and escaping.

She managed to make it to the door but she couldn't reach the handle. She tried and tried to push herself up, but to no avail. Soon, she dragged herself to a part of the wall that had pipes going all the way up. She grabbed onto the pipes and climbed up them with perfect grace. She made it directly above the door and reached for the handle. Her long limbs just barely reached it without falling from her perch and she threw the door open.

She gracefully made it down and scooted out the door. Now that she had enough room, she spread out her humongous wings and took to the air, making way for freedom.

* * *

Even though Logan couldn't breathe underwater, he could hold his breath for pretty darn long. Of the few things he understood, he knew survival was important and in order to survive, he knew not to breathe in water.

The men in white coats had stuck him in the water again. He was getting sick of it. Every time they pulled him out of the cage, they threw him in the water and told other animals to hurt him. He did his best to protect himself, but he could only move so fast in the water. He hoped they would let him go back to his brother soon.

He looked around himself nervously. There weren't any more animals, so he surfaced to see if they would let him out. Instead of seeing a bunch of scientists nodding, he saw empty chairs, with clipboards lying around as if they had abandoned him.

Tears came to Logan's eyes. The people who knew how to get out weren't there and he couldn't get out. That was all he was thinking. That was all he could think.

Something pounded on one of the observation windows as Logan pulled himself out of the water. He looked over to see his brother, Eathan, throwing various science equipment at the window. Logan's face lit up and he ran to the window. Eathan shook his head and made a motion to get back. Logan's eyebrows furrowed and he backed up.

Logan jumped when the glass shattered. Eathan came running in and grabbed Logan's arm. "Come on, Logan, we have to go!"

"B-but…" Logan trailed off, zoning out. "But, Eathan, the… the mean guys will hurt us again…"

"Don't worry, Logan, we'll be fine, we just have to make it out," Eathan comforted his mentally challenged brother. "I promise, after we get out, you and I will be free. They won't be able to hurt us ever again or put us back in cages ever."

"E-ever?..."

"Not ever," Eathan smiled and tugged on his brother's arm. "Come on, let's go!"

They raced along together, bumping into people along the way. A few people tried to stop them, but they managed to get to a door. Eathan opened it and they saw the sun for the first time in ten years.

They bolted in the direction of the sunset and made way to freedom.

* * *

**AN: This is my own idea of the whole "if SHIELD found out about the school" senario. This is partly written to inspire Felidaes' Tale in her story "A New Life" You should read it. **

**In this, it's starts where a bunch of the kids escaping and other people getting out as a result of the chaos. none of the characters get out at the same time, but they all end up running in the same direction. **

**Anyway, I just felt like describing all the characters so far. Natalie has long, black hair with no bangs and is part cheetah. Jaedon has blonde hair and big, baby blue eyes and he's part owl (hence the big eyes). Julia has shoulder length, light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She's part flamingo, and a failed experiment. She was going to be terminated. Talia has long brown hair and long bangs down to her nose, but just too short to go behind her ears. She's part chimpanzee and some type of large bird and wolf. Logan is tall and has blonde hair and bright blue eyes with long eyelashes. He's mentally challenged and part some type of fish. And Eathan is just barely shorter than Logan, they look almost identical. Eathan's vocal cords were modified so that he can make virtualy every animal sound. **

**Mostly, they're all thirteen, except Logan, who's eleven and Natalie, who's fourteen. There is obviously gonna be romance, just wait for them to meet!**

**I'm hoping for this to get popular quick. I know I'm starting to many stories at once, but I'm having urges. and besides, it gives my mind fresh ideas for my other stories. Don't worry, I'll update the other ones soon. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Hunger

Natalie slowed and listened to the wind. She couldn't hear anything for miles. She cursed her blind eyes and the people that made them useless and sprinted forward. She stopped after a few more miles and listened. She was about to swear again when she heard the faintest sound of a car. She bolted in the direction of the sound and thanked God, if he really existed.

She then heard another sound, which made her swear again. Her stomach growled and she growled at it, cursing her luck and the god she just thanked. She ran in the direction of the road, in hopes that someone would be kind enough to buy a meal for a blind girl with black nails and spotted arms.

Her stomach grumbled loudly again. She swore loudly at the air and mentally told herself to cut down on the swearing. Man, was she hungry…

* * *

Jaedon panted and put Julia down in the sand. His throat was parched and his skin was burning in the blistering sun. He coughed dryly and sat down, pulling his knees to his chest. Julia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rubbed his back. He put his fingers on her throat and felt the vibrations as she hummed their special song.

Jaedon sighed and was giving into his tiredness when he reminded himself that Julia couldn't walk on her own, so he couldn't cop out on her. He stroked her hair as they baked in the scorching sun. When his head felt light and he was unable to stay awake any longer, Julia shook him violently.

_Someone is coming this way._ She signed. _Through the air. _

Jaedon's eyes widened and he looked behind him. _But it's coming from the School. You can't trust it. _

Julia ignored his warning and waved her hands in the air. As the figure came closer, Jaedon saw wings flapping in the air, proving this wasn't someone trying to take them back; this was another escapee! The figures wings were so large, they almost covered the sun from Jaedon's sight.

Jaedon got up and waved his hands in the air when he felt an annoying sensation in his stomach. _Empty._ He thought.

Julia smiled at him sympathetically. _I'm hungry too._ She signed.

Jaedon laughed and continued waving his arms. Man, was he hungry…

* * *

Talia flew as fast as her huge wings could take her. She was like a beacon in the air, so she needed to get away as fast as possible. If they downed her, she was doomed, as she couldn't run.

She went as high as possible so that no one could see her and then she flew forward at the speed of a cheetah. Her wings beat the sky as the scientists had beaten her so many times. Her hair blew in her face and she got a sensation that she had only had once before…

Freedom.

The last time she escaped, he had a friend with her, who ended up betraying her for her own freedom. The girl who betrayed her was betrayed by the very people who had promised her freedom. They were punished severely and starved for days. They no longer acted like friends or even acquaintances. They were enemies after that. Soon, the other girl was terminated because she wasn't able to survive certain things.

Talia pushed away the memory and flew through the desert, hating the scorching sun on her back. She smiled and did a few loop-de-loops in the sky and laughed her heart out. There was no one to betray her or to stop her now.

Then she suddenly saw two figures, off in the distance, waving their arms. They were either insane people thinking she was a plane or they were more kids from the school who didn't have wings and were trying to escape.

She dove close to the ground and flew a mere twenty fee from the ground. Her wings were touching the ground on the down stroke, but she didn't mind. She suddenly felt something in her stomach and heard a grumbling sound. She muttered a curse and hoped she could hold it back. Man, was she hungry…

* * *

Logan panted and tried to keep up with his frantic brother. He wasn't sure why they still had to run so fast; they were already far enough for the school to disappear into the distance.

"Eathan…" Logan let go of his hand and fell into the sand, breathing heavily. "Why… Why do we have to run that fast?..."

Eathan sat next to Logan, putting an arm around him. Come to think of it, he was pretty tired too. "We need to make sure they don't catch us again."

"But… But I'm tired…"

"Okay, okay, let's just rest for a few minutes," Eathan shifted into a comfortable position. "But then we need to keep moving."

A few minutes later, Logan was softly snoring peacefully and Eathan kept glancing carefully in the direction of the school. Eathan sighed and was about to sleep when he looked back and saw two people walking over. They were far away, but that didn't really matter.

"Logan!" Eathan jerked his brother as he whispered as loud as possible. "Come on!"

Logan's tired eyes fluttered open and he yawned loudly. "What is it?" He asked in a childish voice.

"We need to go!" Eathan helped his brother up. "They're coming!"

"But…" Logan looked and saw the two white coats walking towards them. "Do we have to run?" He looked helplessly at Eathan.

"Sorry, buddy." They ran as fast as they were still capable of, until Logan's stomach made a low, growling sound. They slowed and Logan whimpered. "I'm hungry…"

"So am I, but we have to keep going. Maybe we can get food when we get there."

So they continued to run. Eathan muttered a curse under his breath. Man, was he hungry…

* * *

**AN: This isn't as popular as I had hoped... *glares angrily at stupid people ignoring this story***

**But I got a guest to review! EEEEEE! I ****_love_**** when guests review! So, thank you guest, you are amazing. **

**This needs to get more popular and it needs more reviews!****_Please!_**

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
